There have been known some paper-keeping envelopes for filing use capable of conveniently sorting and filing the papers, for instance, under the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-18461. Such paper-keeping envelopes, however, generally comprise one envelope, so that it was impossible to sort a comparatively great number of classified papers into smaller groups and keep them in order.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant has already devised a holder for paper-keeping envelopes 10 as shown in FIG. 7 and filed a utility model application under the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-198772. This holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10 comprises a board 14 provided with a binding portion 12 at its one end and a sliding member 16 for slidably closing the binding portion 12, said board 14 being capable of holding a plurality of paper-keeping envelopes 18. As apparent from FIG. 8, the binding portion 12 is provided with binding apertures 20 with an insertion guide groove, while the sliding member 16 is provided with engagement grooves 22 corresponding to the binding apertures 20. In a closed condition as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8(a), the binding aperture 20 is closed by the engagement groove 22. In an open condition wherein the disposed member 16 is sliding as shown in FIG. 8(b), on the other hand, the binding aperture 20 is released, so that the holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10 may be removed from the binding rod 24.
Accordingly, the holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10 is capable of sorting a comparatively great number of papers into small groups to keep in each paper-keeping envelope 18. On filing a holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10a, as shown in FIG. 9, a pulling member 26a thereof is pulled so as to slide a sliding member 16a to its released position or the position as shown in FIG. 8(b), so that the holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10a may be removed from the binding rod 24, resulting easy removal from the file.
The holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10 as hereinbefore described, however, has the following disadvantages.
Namely, as apparent from FIG. 9, in order to file the holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10a, the pulling member 26amust be selected before pulling, which requires a considerable time because all the pulling members 26 of the holders of paper-keeping envelopes 10 are concentrated at the bottom portion of a file fixture 28. Furthermore, this often results in an erroneous selection. The sliding member 16a, on the other hand, is connectingly pushed from the both sides thereof by the sliding member 16 of each holder of paper-keeping envelopes 10, thereby requiring a considerably strong tensile power for operating the pulling member 26a. Such disadvantages increase in proportion to the number of holders of paper-keeping envelopes. These disadvantages generally are common problems occurring in paper-keeping envelopes of this type.
Accordingly, the invention aims to provide a holder of paper-keeping envelopes capable of keeping a comparatively great number of papers sortably in small groups and further of conveniently filing removably these envelopes in one thick file.